The Moon Chronicles: Return to The Past
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Akibat dari insiden yang tak terelakkan tersebut, Skipper akhirnya melesat menuju ke 28 tahun yang lalu dan bertemu ayah dan ibunya, dan ayah rekan-rekannya. Mereka berusaha untuk menghindari Antartic Winter War yang dimulai oleh para ilmuwan jahat. Apa yang terjadi? RnR? Hiatus, cari ilham dulu! xP
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue...**

"Jadi inikah tempatnya?" tanya Skipper sambil memandang sekelilingnya dengan skeptis. Mereka berempat sekarang sedang berada di dalam bangunan yang terbentuk seperti kuil yang seakan hampir runtuh. Di sekeliling mereka tak ada yang lain kecuali tumpukan batu-batu besar yang tergerus waktu dan tak berbentuk. Mereka sekarang berada di dalam kubah, yang terdapat sebuah lubang besar di tengahnya, dan hanya terdapat sebongkah batu bundar besar yang disangga dengan pilar besar yang menjunjung tinggi dengan sebuah mesin di tengahnya yang tidak akan bisa dicapai kecuali memakai tangga.

"Ya," jawab Kowalski. "Menurut sumber, tempat ini dulunya adalah kuil pemujaan dan sekarang tergerus waktu dan tak ada yang dapat menemukannya hingga sekarang—tak ada kecuali kita, tentunya. Mesin itu dengan cara yang tidak wajar muncul secara tiba-tiba dan terdampar di atas sana—" Kowalski menunjuk ke atas. "—dan menurut sumber mesin itu kehilangan kontak dari pemiliknya dan sekarang mungkin sudah rusak. Jika tidak ada yang menghancurkannya, cepat atau lambat, mesin itu akan rusak dan meledak. Jika itu terjadi, maka energi radiasi itu akan menyebar dan menyebabkan warga sipil yang terkena energi radiasi itu terdampar di dalam dimensi waktu."

"Wajar saja mesin itu rusak," sahut Skipper. "Tak ada yang bisa ke sini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Cara kita ke sini pun juga cukup susah, loh."

"Mungkin hanya takdir yang dapat membawa kita ke sini!" seru Private sambil menepuk kedua siripnya dengan ceria. "Tapi kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap dan menyeramkan?"

"L'hat!" seru Rico sambil menunjuk ke atas, ke arah dimana bongkah batu bundar besar itu berada. Rico melihat sesuatu; sebuah sinar kecil, dan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di sana.

"Hey, ada yang mendahului kita rupanya. Ayo!" perintah Skipper seraya ia meluncur menuju tangga yang menempel pada tembok, diikuti oleh ketiga anak buahnya.

Mereka berempat terus naik dan sampailah mereka di tepi. Mereka melihat sebuah jembatan terbuat dari batu yang menghubungkan tepian yang saat ini mereka injak menuju ke tengah sana, dimana mesin waktu yang terdampar berada di sana.

"Ada seekor...," Kowalski menajamkan penglihatannya sekali lagi. "Itu pinguin! Kan?"

"Ada yang aneh," sahut Private. "Dia seperti sedang memperbaikinya."

"Apa?" Kowalski menoleh pada si kecil itu. "Kalau mesin itu diperbaiki dengan peralatan zaman sekarang, bisa jadi mesin itu meledak, mengeluarkan energi radiasi dan kalau kita terkena energi itu, kita semua akan terdampar di dimensi waktu yang tak terhingga luasnya!" terdengar terkesiapan dari si kecil Private dan Rico yang ada di sebelahnya. "Pokoknya kita harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat!" Kowalski menoleh pada komandannya. "Skipper?"

Tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Skipper?"

Tetap tak ada respon. Bingung dengan keadaan komandannya, Kowalski mencondongkan badannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan ia melihat Skipper seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu yang di depannya.

"Skipper, ada yang—" kalimatnya terpotong ketika Skipper menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Itu...," Skipper berbisik tidak percaya. "Itukah...? Ti-tidak mungkin... tidak..." Skipper terus berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika sosok yang berada di tengah itu menekan sesuatu dari mesin itu, Skipper segera meluncur dari posisinya sambil berseru panik, "TUNGGU! JANGAN!"

"Skipper! Jangan!" Kowalski berniat untuk meluncur, menghentikan perbuatan aneh Skipper. Terlambat, Skipper sudah meluncur terlalu jauh, dan saat itu juga, mesin tersebut mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya berwarna biru muda hampir putih yang memounyai daya dorong yang cukup untuk membuatnya terlempar.

"Agh!" Skipper terlempar beberapa meter dari posisinya. Ia segera bangkit dan tak menemui yang dia cari di sana. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke sana-kemari pun ia tak dapat menemukannya.

"Skippah!" Jeritan dari Private muda sukses membuat Skipper menyadari bahwa sekarang nyawalah yang terancam. Sinar biru itu makin lama makin membesar dan hampir mengenainya. Batu-batu di sekelilingnya sudah mulai memecah dan terhisap ke dalam sinar itu.

"Tch!" Skipper segera berbalik dan secepat yang ia bisa, ia meluncur kembali ke tepian sementara batu-batu di belakangnya mulai tergerus dan menghilang, dan sinar biru itu semakin membesar seakan tidak menghiraukan kubah tersebut akan hancur berkeping-keping. _Gawat!_ Batin sang komandan. _Gawat! Ini gawat! Nyawaku benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk!_

"Rico! Tali!" perintah Kowalski. Rico segera memuntahkan tali tambang. Dengan segera, Kowalski menyambarnya tanpa ampun lalu melemparnya ke arah Skipper. "Skipper, tangkap ini!" serunya. Sang komandan berhasil menangkap tali tersebut, tapi terlambat. Batu yang diinjak Skipper terhisap bersamaan dengannya.

"Ah!" Kowalski tertarik begitu kuatnya. Private dengan sigap segera memeluk tubuh sang wakil komandan dan berusaha menahannya. Tapi tentu saja tenaganya tidak cukup kuat sehingga yang ada malah mereka berdua tertarik. "Kowalski!" Private merintih, tidak sengaja menyebut nama yang dipeluknya dengan erat.

Sementara Kowalski, ia tidak mempedulikan betapa sakitnya bagian perutnya karena Private memeluknya dengan erat seakan hampir diremas. Tapi yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah, tali tersebut satu persatu terputus dan tinggal beberapa yang masih kuat menyambung. "Gah! Tidak!" jeritnya panik.

Mengetahui mereka berdua dalam masalah—besar—Rico pun memuntahkan jangkar dan menali dirinya sendiri dengan simpul mati, dan segera memeluk erat tubuh kecil Private dengan jangkar sebagai pemberatnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Rico," kata Private. Rico hanya nyengir arogan.

"Hey, kalau punya waktu untuk berterima kasih, lebih baik cari tahu bagaimana kita bisa mendekat untuk memperbaiki tali yang putus ini!" seru Kowalski dari depan dengan jengkel. Private dan Rico menatap ke depan, dan melihat tali tersebut makin lama semakin tidak kuat.

Tarikan tersebut makin kuat dan Kowalski sama sekali tidak dapat menahan lagi. Ia merasa siripnya sudah semakin sakit dan perih, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan teman sekaligus komandannya pergi. Tidak kali ini!

"Kowalski! Siripmu berdarah!" jerit Private panik. Kowalski tidak menghiraukan jeritan kecemasan Private maupun rasa sakit dan perih yang mendera siripnya, apalagi titik-titik darah yang mulai menetes dari siripnya di atas batu tempat mereka berpijak. Yang ia cemaskan hanyalah Skipper dan tali yang hampir putus itu. Sedangkan sinar biru itu makin membesar dan daya tariknya makin kuat dan besar. Batu-batu yang berada di sekeliling mulai memecah dan terhisap ke dalamnya. Dan batu yang mereka pijak pun mulai terangkat.

Mereka terkesiap. Dan pada saat itu juga, tali tersebut putus sepenuhnya dan mereka bertiga terlempar akibat ledakan dari pusat sinar itu. Batu yang tadi mereka pijak terangkat sepenuhnya dan terhisap ke dalam sinar. Akhirnya, mereka selamat dan sinar itu pun makin lama makin membesar dan akhirnya cahaya putih muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"SKIPPEER!" jerit mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

_Penguins of Madagascar_

**The Moon Chronicles: Return to The Past**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. Kalau aku punya, aku pasti udah nyuruh Kowalski buat mesin pembuat manusia dan mereka jadi cowok2 keren! Kyaaaa! *rabid fangirl

Warning: alay, abal, gaje, bin ajaib. OOC, Misstypos, ada OC baru—buatan saya, loh!—ijo royo-royo, kayanya ga pairing sama sekali, genre friendship dan family, dll lah pokoknya! Bagi penggemar _yuri_, _yaoi_, maupun _hentai_, disarankan menekan tombol _back_ ato _close_! _Don't like_? Ya _don't read_, dong! Gitu aja kok repot? _Flames_? Hahahahaha :D _**not allowed**_!

_Summary: setelah insiden yang tak terelakkan tersebut terjadi, Skipper melesat menuju ke 28 tahun yang lalu. Ia ditemukan pingsan oleh ayah Kowalski. Ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, ayah ketiga rekannya, dan ibunya yang meninggal karena perang bahkan sebelum Skipper sendiri lahir. Bersama dengan ayahnya yang waktu itu bahkan masih muda dan keras kepala, mereka berusaha untuk menghindari—atau memenangkan?—Antartic Winter War yang disebabkan oleh para lumba-lumba yang menyebut diri mereka 'ilmuwan'. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Skipper's PoV**

Aku membuka mataku. Terang... aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku lagi. Samar-samar, aku melihat beberapa lubang dari atas. Sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari kelima lubang itu membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu—dimana aku? Aku segera membuka mata sepenuhnya dan bangkit dari tidurku. Aku memegang keningku, pusing. Aneh, apa yang terjadi tadi? Tempat apa ini? Bukannya tadi aku berada di kuil kuno bersama dengan—tunggu! Dimana mereka?

"Teman-teman!" seruku. Tak ada respon. Suaraku bergema diseluruh tembok bangunan yang mirip menara ini. Asal kalian tahu, di sini hanya terdapat bongkahan batu berbentuk pilar-pilar yang sudah patah dan terkubur setengahnya ke dalam tanah dan pasir. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kowalski?" Ya, aku menyebutkan Kowalski pertama kali karena dialah si jenius dalam tim. Dia pasti bisa memberi saran atau pilihannya yang ampuh—walaupun terkadang aneh-aneh juga, sih. Tapi sekarang aku tidak mendapat respon apa-apa.

"Private?" sepertinya tidak ada juga karena yang kudengar hanyalah suaraku sendiri yang bergema.

"Rico?" Gawat. Sepertinya tidak ada juga. Apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa terjadi? "Dimana aku sekarang?" gumamku cemas.

Dan sepertinya—kalau aku tidak salah dengar—aku mendengar sebuah nyanyian kecil. Nyaris tak terdengar, tapi di dalam bangunan kosong apalah namanya ini aku masih bisa mendengar nyanyian yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Apa itu? Darimana asalnya? Kukira aku sendirian, tapi setelah mendengar nyanyian—atau bisikan—aneh itu, aku segera mencari-cari asal suaranya.

Aneh. Bukan maksudnya cara menyanyinya ataupun lirik lagunya, tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengar lagu ini entah dari mana. Ketika aku mendengar lagu ini, rasanya familiar sekali; seakan rasanya rindu sekali dengan lagu ini.

.

.

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drown and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall, and it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, and it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall._

.

.

Aku menemukannya duduk di atas satu pilar yang mencuat dari dalam tanah itu. Dia, gadis pinguin muda itu, duduk sambil menengadah ke atas, sambil bersenandung seakan aku ini hanyalah angin lalu. Aku merasa gadis ini seakan telah ditinggalkan seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis ini, tapi rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya—sekaligus lagunya—di suatu tempat. Hanya saja, ukh! Aku tidak tahu dimana!

Sadar tak ada yang dapat kulakukan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bicara pada gadis itu. Kupikir, mungkin gadis ini dapat membantu atau setidaknya, memberi tahu dimana jalan keluar bangunan ini berada.

Ketika aku mendekati gadis itu—hendak bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pilar yang diduduki gadis itu. Aku segera bersembunyi di batu besar terdekat dan sekilas aku mendengar percakapan ini:

"Hellen, darimana kau? Kapten mencarimu kemana-mana." Suara yang satu ini terdengar begitu dalam dan berwibawa. Tapi siapa itu? Hellen? Apa itu nama gadis itu?

"Maaf, Pak. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar." Terdengar suara gadis itu begitu kecil dan malu.

"Sudahlah. Dia meminta kita mencarimu dan minta bicara padamu, jadi segeralah pergi." Sepertinya percakapan antar tiga ekor pinguin. Suara yang satu ini agak dalam, sopan dan beraksen _British_. Aku mengintip dari persembunyianku. Aku melihat dua pinguin yang berpostur tinggi dan gadis itu terlihat malu-malu. "Kurasa dia ingin melamarmu." Nah, kalimat yang satu ini kayaknya agak ngawur.

Gadis itu memerah, sementara yang satu menyenggol sirip yang tadi bicara ngawur. Si pria beraksen _British_ itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Pete, jangan bicara ngawur begitu! Nanti malah kamu yang kena masalah!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf, hanya bercanda saja. Ayo, Helen." Gadis itu memberi hormat sebentar dan pergi melewati kedua pria itu. Jadi tinggal mereka berdua saja, ya? Sial, ayo cepat pergi!

"Tone, bagaimana?" tanya pria beraksen British itu.

Yang dipanggilnya—tunggu! Tone? Nama macam apaan, tuh? Ah, nggak penting! Pria berpostur tinggi itu menoleh pada temannya. "Yah, Kapten memintaku untuk menghancurkan menara bawah tanah ini karena sejak 5 tahun yang lalu tidak dipakai. Kurasa Kapten hanya bosan menunggu jawaban dari mereka. Makanya dia membubarkan kita." Kapten? Jadi dia punya atasan lagi, ya? Siapa kira-kira?

"Oh, kalau gitu, kuberitahu Rob saja. Biar Rob yang melakukannya. Dia itu pakarnya masalah kayak gini, loh!" sahut yang satunya.

"Makanya tadi aku juga mau panggil si Rob, tapi daritadi dia nggak muncul-muncul. Makanya aku panggil kamu buat nolong."

"Tapi kamu yakin di sini nggak ada siapa-siapa?"

_Kats!_

Gawat! Mereka berniat untuk menghancurkan bangunan ini! Kalau mereka tidak tahu aku ada di sini, bisa-bisa aku mati terpanggang! Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus menunjukkan rupaku pada mereka? Tapi mereka bisa menganggapku sebagai mata-mata atau semacamnya dan mereka akan menangkapku! Terlalu beresiko!

"Ya, tentu saja. Mungkin kebenaran kalkulasiku hanya 70,5% tapi aku yakin disini tak ada siapa-siapa. Sains mengatakan fakta, bukan mitos!" pria yang disebut Tone itu terlihat bangga sekali. 'Sains mengatakan fakta'? Kok, cara bicaranya mirip Kowalski, ya?

Pria yang dipanggil Pete tadi memutar matanya. "Terserah kau saja, sih. Tapi itu bukan salahku jika ada seekor pun yang terpanggang. Kaulah yang akan pergi menghadap Kapten jika itu terjadi."

_GREK!_

Pintu tertutup. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang berada di balik pintu, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini! Aku segera lari menuju pintu tadi dan jika berhasil—berhasil membuka pintunya—aku akan langsung lari dan pergi pulang dari sini—dimanapun aku berada sekarang ini—menuju rumahku di kebun binatang, segera! Teman-temanku juga pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi aku langsung mendorong pintu tersebut dan—eh? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka? Jangan-jangan... haha, masa sih? Terkunci?

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap seberkas sinar putih di samping pintu. Eh? Apa ini? Di sudut sana dan sekelilingku juga ada. Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan...?

"Tch!" Aku segera melompat ke atas pilar menuju satu pilar lain yang tertinggi. Gawat! Tempat ini akan segera dihancurkan! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi itu, bunyi khas bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Jika aku tergelicir dari salah satu batu atau bata yang kuinjak, tamatlah sudah riwayatku. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini! Tunggu! Lima lubang disana mungkin adalah jalan keluar dari sini! Benar!

Suara itu makin memekakkan telinga. Tempat ini akan meledak! Aku segera melompat dan melakukan gerakan teknik lompatan dengan sigap, menuju ke atas, menuju lubang di sana!

_KHIIIIIIING..._

Bunyi itu makin keras! Gawat! Aku harus cepat! Sekarang bata terakhir yang kuinjak dan aku bisa keluar dari sini! Aku segera melompat ke atas di saat yang tiba-tiba aku merasakan panas api dari bawah sana, juga bunyi ledakan yang tak dapat disangsikan lagi bahwa bom itu meledak. "Sial," gumamku kesal.

Akibat dari ledakan dan daya dorong yang kuat, akupun terpental dari lubang—yang ternyata ada kacanya—lalu menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan terjatuh di gumpalan kapas yang dingin. Heh? Kapas? Berarti aku mati, dong. Eh? Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya hawa di luar. Berarti aku belum mati, belum.

Aku mencoba berdiri tapi siripku serasa patah. Kakiku juga kelihatannya terkilir. Gawat, bisa-bisa aku terkena hipotermia tanpa ada pertolongan apapun di sini. Aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar, salju yang putih dan kristal es yang berjatuhan di sana-sini, untungnya tidak terlalu deras. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat. Sial, apakah itu pinguin tadi? Jika iya, tamtalah sudah. Jadi sepertinya aku, Skipper, hanya bisa berakhir sampai di sini. Kurasa.

Aku melihat pinguin berpostur tinggi itu—yang tadi ternyata—mendekatiku dengan wajah iba. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, dan jika aku punya ibu peri, aku akan memohon untuk menghilang dari sini dan segera pergi pulang ke tempatku, rumahku, habitatku, kebun binatang Central Park yang nyaman. Tapi samar-samar—penghilatanku semakin berkurang—aku melihat wajahnya.

"Kowalski?" hanya itu yang bisa kugumamkan—lebih mirip seperti bisikan—sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku menipis dan yang kulihat hanyalah hitam.

.

.

.

Hangat... dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Aku membuka mata pelan-pelan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali karena tidak terbiasa dengan sinar yang datang. Aku melihat sebuah ruangan, dengan sofa yang sederhana, dua buah tempat tidur yang salah satunya sekarang sedang kutiduri, lalu beberapa meja laci kecil dengan foto-foto berpigura yang dipasang sana-sini—bahkan di tembok juga ada. Yang membuatku heran adalah; kenapa temboknya terbuat dari kayu? Padahal sebagian besar dari tempat tinggal penduduk sipil yang ada di kota NY terbuat dari beton.

_PLUK!_

Ng? Apaan, nih? Kompres? Masih hangat. Siapa yang melakukannya? Apakah pria pinguin tadi? Oh, ya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kowalski. Postur tubuhnya dan juga cara bicaranya. Siapa dia? Juga temannya yang dipanggilnya Pete dan siapa itu Rob? Pria pinguin Pete itu juga beraksen British sama dengan Private. Malah lebih mirip Private. Siapa mereka? Kenapa bisa mirip sekali dengan teman-temanku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa teman mereka yang mereka panggil Rob itu tapi yang pasti, pasti mirip dengan Rico. Aku tahu itu dari percakapan mereka, tentu saja. Tunggu! Kalau ada tiga pinguin yang rupanya sama dengan ketiga temanku, berarti ada yang mirip denganku, dong! Siapa kira-kira? Apa yang mereka sebut Kapten itu, ya?

"Ah!" aku mendesisi pelan. Sial, kakiku masih terkilir. Sepertinya kepalaku juga terluka. Ng? Juga ada beberapa balutan perban di tubuh dan sirip kiriku. Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah aku terkena ledakan bom bangunan itu, ya? Jadi sirip kiriku terluka? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Dasar bego. Yang luka malah nggak tahu kalau diri sendiri luka. Nggak peka juga, ya?

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan terbuka. Refleks, aku segera melakukan kuda-kuda penyerangan.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun?" Ternyata itu pria pinguin yang mirip Kowalski. Dia masuk ke dalam dengan ceria. Sepertinya pembawaannya ceria, sama seperti Private. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan kalau ayah Private adalah dia. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih, namanya?

"Oh, kau yang tadi..." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena tahu dia juga akan menlanjutkannya.

"Ya, aku yang menyelamatkanmu," kata pinguin itu. Dia duduk di sofa sambil menjelaskan. "Beruntung kau, nak; aku melewati jalan pintas menuju markas karena malas untuk jalan jauh-jauh hanya untuk melaporkan bangunan itu sudah dihancurkan. Ketika aku berjalan melewati hutan pinus, dimana kaca menara bawah tanah itu mencuat, aku menemukanmu terbaring tak berdaya di bawah pohon. Kalau aku tidak menyelimutimu dengan syalku bisa-bisa kau terkena hipotermia. Soalnya tadi saat kupegang siripmu yang terluka itu, suhu tubuhmu juga menurun. Kau tak apa-apa sekarang?"

Penjelasannya panjang sekali. Jadi dipersingkat saja; dia menemukanku yang pingsan di hutan pinus dekat menara yang disebutnya menara bawah tanah. Jika tidak cepat-cepat, maka aku akan terkena hipotermia dan akibatnya akan fatal nanti. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria pinguin itu, aku hanya mengangguk sekali lalu kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur, sambil menarik selimut. Dingin.

Pria itu sepertinya mengetahui kalau aku kedinginan. Jadi ia segera bangkita dari sofa merah itu, lalu menyalakan pemanas ruangan. "Aku tahu; udara luar sekarang tidak bersahabat," katanya sambil kembali duduk di sofa. "Nak, siapa kau? Darimana kau datang?"

Sudah kuduga pertanyaan itu akan datang. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Nak? Dia pikir aku ini anak kecil apa? Dasar...

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Itu... rahasia!"

Pria itu tertegun sesaat ketika aku mejawabnya dengan—agak—tidak sopan. "Wah, tidak sopan sekali," katanya sambil melipat siripnya. "Setidaknya katakan terima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Tadi itu jiwamu sudah berada di ujung tanduk, lho."

Aku merasa tidak enak dari nada bicaranya. Seperti dia sok pahlawan hanya karena aku akan segera terkena hipotermia jika tidak cepat-cepat ditolong. Aku hanya memalingkan muka dengan kening berkerut. Tapi tiba-tiba itu mengingatkanku. "Tunggu, aku berada di mana sekarang?"

Pria itu menoleh dengan bingung. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Ini Antartika."

_DEG!_

Antartika? Sebegitu jauhnya kah? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai sini? Aku hanya melongo saat mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berada di Antartika. Kenapa aku bisa sejauh ini dari rumah? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Apa mereka tidak cemas aku tersesat begitu jauhnya dari rumah? Sial! Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, jawaban nihil! Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku sendiri yang gila!

"Ti-tidak mungkin...," gumamku cemas. "Aku ada di—Antartika?"

Pria itu mengangguk seolah itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia jawab. "Kalau kau tahu ini Antartika, darimana asalmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku bergeming, tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab. Apakah harus kujawab? "Aku dari NY!" akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"NY?"

"Kependekan dari New York." Pria itu seakan shock dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"New-New York?! Bagaimana kau bisa datang dari tempat sejauh itu, nak?" Nak, lagi, nak lagi...

"Uh, hei. Dari sudut mana aku terlihat seperti anak kecil bagimu?" tanyaku iritasi.

"Yah, kau memang terlihat lebih muda dariku." Ngasal, jawaban ngasal. "Oh, ya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?" lanjutnya. Dia memberi sedikit hormat padaku dan melanjutkan. "Namaku Anthony, Letnan Anthony. Rekan-rekanku sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Tony atau Tone untuk mempersingkat namaku."

_DEG!_

Anthony? Sepertinya pernah kudengar dari suatu tempat. Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan...?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Penguins of Madagascar Corner:**

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan terbuka. Refleks, aku segera melakukan kuda-kuda penyerangan.

_KREK!_

Skipper : (terkejut) LOOH?! Si-siapa kalian?! (nunjuk-nunjuk yang di balik pintu)

Author : Loh? Sally? Mikey? (A/N: mereka berdua datang dari studio _Monster Inc._) ngapain ke sini?

Sally : Loh? Bukannya si produser suruh kita dateng ke sini? Mau syuting, kan?

Mike : Lagian mana si produser ntuh? Ini kan ulang taon dia. Kita ke sini buat kasih _surprise_, gitu loh. (alay)

Skipper : (_thinking for a moment_) _Nothing to do here_. Rico!

Rico : (muntahin ransel jet)

Skipper : (terbang entah ke mana)

Anthony : Ini mau syuting beneran, gak sih? (geleng-geleng)

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hola, **_**minna-san**_**! Lama ga jumpa, yak? Aku, Catty-Cat-Cat, didatengin sama ilham pas nonton Naruto lohhh... iya, tapi versi saya sendiri. Ga mungkin kan, aku nyamain sama kayak Naruto? Plagiat tuh, namanya. Tapi saya ini anak alim, takkan melakukan hal-hal aneh itu. kakakak :D *plak! (lagian juga ga tau jalan ceritanya kaya gimana)**

**Ini adalah Naruto versi saya. **_**Prologue**_**-nya cerita **_**background**_**-nya kayak di kuil gimana gituh, yang jauh dari kebun binatang. **_**Let's say it**_**: Kuil Suku Maya? HEEEEE? Kaga mungkin... (~.~)**

**Dan ini saya tambahin juga ama **_**Penguins of Madagascar Corner**_** (Pojok Penguins of Madagascar) buat mencairkan suasana, gitu. Maunya sih, gitu. Tapi kayaknya humornya garing kriuk-kriuk... ==a habis saya ga begitu bisa buat fic humor. Sekalinya buat humor, garing deh, tuh. Kwa-kwaaaa...**

**Yah, gitulah. Pokoknya ini adalah cerita imajinatif dan maafkan saya jika terjadi kesalahan dalam mengetik ataupun tekanan batin (?) jika menemukan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.. semua **_**review**_** dan saran diterima kecuali **_**flames**_** yang kerjaannya cuman nyampah di kotak **_**review**_** orang. Takkan kuterima kau!**

**Sekian dari curcol (?) dan curhat (?) saya sekarang. Terima kasih telah membaca dan saya janji akan mengetik lebih cepat kalau ada waktu luang. Sayangnya laptop ini akan segera diambil oleh **_**that damn brat**_** yang kerjaannya cuman maeeeeeen mlulu! Jadi sayangnya ga bisa **_**update**_** kilat. Maap, yak? Pliiiisss...**

_**Review**_** tolong... T.T**

**PS: omong-omong, lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin ama Hellen, gadis pinguin pemalu itu, itu dari **_**theme song**_**-nya James Bond, punyanya Adele: **_**Skyfall**_**. Apik, kan? (y) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Namaku Anthony, Letnan Anthony. Rekan-rekanku sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Tony atau Tone untuk mempersingkat namaku."

_DEG!_

Anthony? Sepertinya pernah kudengar dari suatu tempat. Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan...?

.

.

.

_Penguins of Madagascar_

The Moon Chronicles: Return to The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. Kalau aku punya, aku pasti udah nyruh Kowalski buat mesin pembuat manusia dan mereka jadi cowok2 keren! Kyaaaa! *rabid fangirl

Warning: alay, abal, gaje, bin ajaib. OOC, Misstypos, ada OC baru—buatan saya, loh!—ijo royo-royo, kayanya ga pairing sama sekali, genre friendship dan family, dll lah pokoknya! Bagi penggemar yuri, yaoi, maupun hentai, disarankan menekan tombol back ato close! Don't like? Ya don't read, dong! Gitu aja kok repot? Flames? Hahahahaha :D **not allowed**!

_Summary: setelah insiden yang tak terelakkan tersebut terjadi, Skipper melesat menuju ke 28 tahun yang lalu. Ia ditemukan pingsan oleh ayah Kowalski. Ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, ayah Kowalski dan kedua ayah rekannya, bahkan ibunya yang meninggal karena perang bahkan sebelum Skipper sendiri lahir. Bersama dengan ayahnya yang waktu itu bahkan masih muda dan keras kepala, mereka berusaha untuk menghindari—atau memenangkan?—Antartic Winter War yang disebabkan oleh para lumba-lumba yang menyebut diri mereka 'ilmuwan'. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Skipper's PoV**

"Anthony? Kau bilang Anthony?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Pria yang menyebut dirinya Anthony itu mengangguk. "Itu namaku." Anthony sepertinya merasakan kejanggalan yang kurasakan. "Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan namaku?"

Aku tersentak. "Eh, ti-tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya sepertinya pernah kudengar di suatu tempat...," jawabku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang diperban. Tidak, ini serius. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Entah dimana dan kapan. Lalu aku menatapnya bangkit dari sofa dan memutar knob pintu kayu tadi.

"Aku keluar sebentar," katanya ramah. "Kalau butuh aku, aku akan ada di sini." Lalu ia menutup pintunya, meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Ini aneh. Aku berada di Antartika, dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Lalu aku bertemu gadis misterius yang menyanyikan lagu yang sangat familiar bagiku. Lalu aku bertemu pinguin yang begitu mirip dengan Kowalski tapi dia menyebut dirinya Anthony. Bahkan namanya pun pernah sekali aku dengar di suatu tempat. Apa ada hubungannya?

Tunggu dulu, Kowalski pernah bilang pada waktu kita berada di kuil kuno itu bahwa mesin yang rusak itu jika meledak, energi radiasinya akan menyebabkan penduduk sipil terperangkap di dimensi waktu. Jika dugaanku benar, berarti radiasi dan dimensi waktu yang berasal dari mesin itu—jangan-jangan... mesin itu adalah mesin waktu! Tunggu! Aku tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa mesin itu adalah mesin waktu! Tapi kalau benar itu adalah mesin waktu, berarti...

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu sampai ketika kepalaku serasa berputar seperti gasing dan penglihatanku mulai berkunang-kunang. Sial, efek dari penyakit darah rendah. Aku menopang badanku dengan tembok di sebelah dan memutar-mutarkan kepalaku untuk menyadarkan diriku lagi. Setelah itu aku membuka knob pintu dan melihat Anthony duduk di sofanya sambil menonton TV. Tapi TV yang kulihat bukanlah TV yang sekarang kupunya di markas; TV itu adalah TV tabung kuno yang berwarna hitam-putih! Gawat, persentasi kebenaran dugaanku makin meningkat.

"Loh, nak?" Anthony menoleh padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada masalah?"

Aku merengut, mengingat dia masih memanggilku dengan panggilan 'nak', "ya, ada masalah dengan waktu."

"Maksudmu, waktu dimana kau berada?"

"Ya, tepat sekali! Aku heran dengan tempat ini; pertama, ketika aku sadar di bangunan yang kaurobohkan itu, aku melihat gadis pinguin muda itu menyanyikan lagu yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Kedua—"

"Oh, Hellen," Anthony memotong kata-kataku. "Yah, dia memang sering keluyuran dimana-mana. Tapi kalau lagu yang kaumaksud itu adalah lagu 'Skyfall' yang dinyanyikannya, ah—dia memang suka lagu itu. Hellen menganggap lagu itu temannya sendiri karena dia selalu sendirian. Jadi dia selalu menyanyikan lagu itu untuk menghibur dirinya ketika ia kesepian."

'Skyfall?' Benar juga! Pantas saja aku pernah mendengar lagunya! Tapi, tunggu dulu. "Hellen? Jadi itu namanya? Hellen?"

"Ya, kami sering memanggilnya Hellen untuk dipersingkat." Aha! Sudah kuduga! Gadis itu punya nama panjang! Aku mendengarkan lebih serius. "Namanya yang sebenarnya sih, Eleanor."

_DEG!_

Eleanor? I-itu kan... Ibu? Ti-tidak mungkin... jadi gadis muda yang kulihat tadi adalah—Ibu? Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai kata-katanya, kata-kata Anthony. Ti-tidak mungkin! Ya, tidak mungkin! Ibu sudah meninggal jauh sebelum cangkangku pecah, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal wajah Ibu dalam hidupku. Heh, pa-pasti gadis ini adalah Eleanor yang lain. Nama Eleanor bukan hanya Ibu, kan?

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Jika Ibu memang benar-benar menikah dengan Ayah, berarti di suatu tempat, Ayah ada di sini, di Antartika. Sedangkan pria di depanku ini—jangan-jangan dia Ayah Kowalski? Rupanya saja mirip, sama seperti Kowalski. Kalau memang benar, aku berada di tahun berapa?

"Hey," aku memanggilnya dengan agak terguncang. "Ini tahun berapa?"

Anthony melihat kalender meja yang terpampang di meja laci dekat sofanya, "sudah jelas, kan? Ini tahun 1983."

"UAPAA?!" jeritku kaget.

1983?! Yang benar saja?! Aku terlempar sejauh ini?! Bagaimana aku akan meminta pilihan dari letnanku nanti? Bagaimana dengan si kecil Private yang imut itu? Bagaimana jika Rico meledakkan kebun binatang lagi? Bagaimana mereka tanpaku dan bagaimana denganku tanpa mereka? Gawat, aku merasa kepalaku berputar lagi, penglihatanku mulai samar-samar dan aku pun tersandar di tembok di belakangku. "Sem-1983? Ma-masa, sih?" gumamku lemah sambil memegang kepalaku dengan sirip kiriku. Hey, dengar. Jika kalian tidak tahu, aku sekarang umur 26 tahun dan lahir di tahun 1986. Aku terlempar di tahun yang aku bahkan belum lahir! Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian jadi aku?

"Kau-kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak pucat," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendekatiku.

Aku segera memutar-mutarkan kepalaku lagi untuk menyadarkan diriku. Setelah sadar aku mulai mencerna keadaan dan membuat dugaan lain. Jika benar Ayahku ada di suatu tempat, dan Ibuku memang ada di sini, dan pria pinguin di depanku ini memang benar Ayah Kowalski, berarti ada dua lagi—Ayah Private dan Ayah Rico. Coba kuingat lagi; pada waktu di bangunan menara bawah tanah itu, dua ekor pinguin dewasa masuk ke dalam dan menjemput Ib—eh, maksudku Eleanor keluar. Salah satunya adalah Anthony. Coba ingat, Skipper. Satu ekor lagi yang berada di sampingnya, kalau tidak salah, beraksen British. Oh, ya. Private pernah bilang bahwa aksen British-nya menurun dari Ayahnya. Berarti pria yang di sebelah Anthony dan dipanggilnya Pete itu adalah Ayah Private. Sedangkan yang mereka sebut-sebut Rob yang ahli ledak-ledakan itu adalah—Ayah Rico! Benar juga. Jika dugaanku benar, berarti mereka bertiga adalah _partner_. Jika Ayah benar-benar ada di sini, dan jika dihubungkan dengan Anthony memanggil atasannya dengan embel Kapten, berarti Ayahku memang pemimpin dari mereka bertiga dan dia pasti juga ada di suatu tempat di sekitar sini!

Dan jika dia memang benar-benar ada di sini, berarti hanya bawahannya saja yang tahu dimana lokasinya. Sial, bagaimana caranya aku menyampaikan ini pada Anthony? Jika aku langsung menanyakan di mana pinguin yang disebutnya Kapten itu, bisa-bisa aku dianggap penyusup atau musuh atau yang semacamnya.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat familiar bagiku," katanya sambil mencodongkan badannya dan memandang-mandangi wajahku seakan ada sesuatu di wajahku.

Aku langsung gugup, tentu saja, dipandang seperti ada yang salah dengan wajahku. "E-eh? A-apa maksudmu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyaku buru-buru.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah melihat wajahmu di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana, ya?" Dia menarik kembali wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengaku sambil mengusap-usap rahang bawahnya—berpikir. Hm, mungkin ini kesempatan aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi apa tidak terlalu beresiko? Ah, asal bisa bertemu dan berbincang-bincang untuk sementara waktu pun tidak apa.

"Ku-kurasa Kaptenmu," aku segera bilang tanpa basa-basi.

Anthony menoleh cepat padaku dan memandangi wajahku sekali lagi. Kurasa ia ingin membandingkan wajahku dengan wajah Ayah. Tapi dari kilau mata _turqoise_-nya, kurasa ada tujuan lain yang tidak kulihat. Setelah sekian lama dipandang, dia bilang, "hm, benar juga. Bahkan wajahmu juga ada kemiripan pada Hellen, terutama matamu yang mengkilau biru _sapphire_ gelap itu."

Setelah dia bilang begitu, aku pun merasa seakan—entahlah, rindu dengan Ayah, terutama Ibu yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya. Huh, ironis. Aku rindu pada Ibu, padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang Ibuku sendiri sejak aku lahir.

Aku mendesah, dan ketika aku ingin bertanya sesuatu sekali lagi, tiba-tiba hentakan kuat mendobrak bagian badanku dan akupun terdorong ke tembok. Sebelum kusadari, aku terkunci di bagian leher—dengan sebilah belati kecil tertodong di bagian leherku.

"Ah! A-apa yang kau—" Tak kusadari bahwa Anthony-lah yang melakukannya. Tapi dia tak mau memberi kesempatan aku bicara. Dia langsung memotongnya dengan mata _turqoise_ yang mengkilau dengan amarah yang membara.

"Sudah kuduga; kau penyusup! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku, hah?! Kau bahkan tahu aku mempunyai atasan lagi! Apa maumu?! Apa kau utusan mereka?!" bentaknya dengan bilah belati yang semakin mendekat ke leherku. Aku tak berkutik! Sial!

"De-dengarkan aku dulu! Semua ini ada alasannya! Aku janji akan menceritakannya padamu jika kau melepaskanku!"

"Huh, tipu dayamu takkan pernah berhasil! Kapten sedang menunggu jawaban dari kaummu dan mereka mengutusmu untuk memata-matai kita?! Apa yang mereka rencanakan, brengsek?!"

Tanpa buang waktu yang percuma untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat tidak aku mengerti itu, akupun langsung mengatakan semuanya—kuulangi, _semuanya_!

"Dengar! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Namaku Skipper, aku dari New York, umurku 26 tahun, aku tinggal bersama teman-temanku di kebun binatang Central Park. Aku berasal dari abad 20; tepatnya 2012.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku terlibat misi penting dan bersama teman-temanku akupun terbang dari AS menuju Amerika Latin, tepatnya Hutan Rimba Amazon. Aku dan teman-temanku menemukan kuil kuno yang menjadi misi terpenting kami. Kami pun masuk ke sana dan menemukan sebuah mesin aneh yang rusak dan jika dibiarkan terus-menerus, mesin itu akan meledak dan mengeluarkan energi radiasi yang menyebabkan penduduk sipil yang terkena radiasi itu terperangkap di dalam dimensi waktu. Akupun memprediksi bahwa mesin itu adalah mesin waktu yang terdampar di kuil itu.

"Ketika hendak mendekati mesin itu, kami melihat seekor pinguin yang berada di dekat mesin itu dan menekan sebuah tombol di sana. Aku yang secara ceroboh meluncur menuju pinguin itu segera mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba dari mesin itu muncul sinar biru yang menyebabkan semua batu disekitar terangkat dan terhisap ke dalam sana. Teman-temanku segera mengingatkanku untuk kabur dan ketika letnanku melempar tali laso untuk menyelamatkanku, akupun terhisap ke dalam sinar itu. Beberapa detik kemudian tali itupun putus dan aku terdampar di bangunan yang kauhancurkan tadi.

"Aku melihat gadis pinguin muda itu bernyanyi ketika kalian berdua—kau dan _partner_-mu—datang menjemput gadis itu yang kausebut Eleanor. Dia keluar dan aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan _partner_-mu dan aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Kapten yang langsung kusadari bahwa dia adalah atasanmu. Lalu ketika mendengar bahwa kau akan menghancurkan bangunan itu, akupun melarikan diri dari jendela atas bangunan itu. Tapi kelihatannya ledakan itu mendahuluiku sebelum aku mencapai jendela atas. Aku pun terpental ke salju dan melihat seekor pria pinguin mendekatiku sebelum kesadaranku hilang. Dan ketika aku siuman, aku berada di ruangan ini."

Aku kehilangan oksigen setelah menjelaskan semuanya di depan Anthony yang sekarang sedang cengo sambil menatapku tidak percaya. Aku terengah-engah dan menghirup udara sekali lagi, ketika Anthony membuka kunciannya dan menyarungkan kembali belatinya lalu menjauh dariku.

"Kau," ujarnya, sama sekali tidak percaya. "Maka dari itu kau bilang ada masalah dengan waktu ini? Maka dari itu saat aku bilang bahwa gadis muda itu bernama Eleanor kau terguncang?"

Aku menunduk, "kurasa. Ayahku seorang Kapten militer terkemuka dan meninggal sebelum aku dewasa, sedangkan Ibu gugur dalam perang bahkan sebelum cangkangku pecah. Aku ditemukan oleh seorang jenderal dalam keadaan sekarat dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam Asrama Militer Antartika, dan hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun aku diangkat menjadi kapten." Anthony menatapku iba. "Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak berharap ini akan terjadi—terkirim ke waktu sebelum aku lahir. Tapi karena sudah ada di sini..." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

Anthony berpikir sejenak. "Aku sudah terlalu keras padamu. Kurasa dari kilau matamu mereka mengatakan kau bukan mata-mata, dan kurasa kau dapat dipercaya." Lalu dia menepuk pundakku, "maafkan aku, nak. Tak kusangka kau akan mengalami hari-hari yang berat seperti ini."

"Tony," kataku kesal. "Dari sudut mana aku terlihat seperti—"

"Ha! Kau sudah memanggilku dengan Tony!" serunya girang sambil menepuk kedua siripnya. "Benar-benar mudah bersosialisasi, ya?"

"Ya, sudahlah. Dari sudut mana aku terlihat seperti 'nak' untukmu?"

"Hm, kau bilang umurmu 26 tahun. Tentu saja lebih tua dariku." Wah, sombong juga dia.

"Memang umurmu berapa?" tanyaku tidak mau kalah.

"30 tahun." Waks! Lebih tua 4 tahun dariku! "Jadi, kau terdampar di sini lewat mesin waktu aneh dan berniat untuk mencari orang tuamu? Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Itu... rahasia. Pokoknya, dugaanku adalah, kau nantinya akan menikah di umurmu yang ke 32 tahun dengan seekor pinguin betina asal Rusia dan nantinya anakmu akan kaunamakan... err, kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahu nama anakmu. Yah, asal kau tahu, aku nantinya adalah atasan anakmu. Dia akan jadi letnan tepat di bawahku dan sifat keingin-tahuanmu yang luar biasa besar itu akan menurun ke dia—dan menjadikannya yang paling jenius di dalam tim. Sedangkan _partner_-mu—siapa namanya?"

"Peter—panggilannya Pete. Dia anggota baru dan masih dalam pelatihan. Asalnya dari London, Inggris—artinya dia beraksen _British_."

"Ya, Pete nantinya juga akan punya anak di umurnya yang ke 30 dan anaknya laki-laki, lalu aksen _British_-nya menurun ke anaknya. Anaknya imut—paling bisa ditipu dan dijadikan umpan—dan dia akan menjadi bawahanku dengan pangkat prajurit biasa—karena kemampuannya yang masih hijau. Tapi dibalik sifatnya yang polos dan naif itu, dia juga bisa bela diri. Lalu satu lagi—siapa?"

"Robin—kami biasa memanggilnya Rob. Dia ahli ledakan dan biasa mengurusi gudang senjata."

"Ya, Robin nantinya juga akan punya anak dan keahliannya di bidang ledak-ledakan itu akan menurun ke anaknya. Kurasa anaknya nanti berjambul dan punya codet di bagian paruhnya dan dia kujadikan bawahanku; tepatnya di bidang senjata dan barang-barang lainnya. Dia juga punya kemampuan untuk memasukkan dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari perutnya yang super itu dan—yah, itu membantu kami dalam misi sehari-hari."

"Tunggu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau mengenal anak-anak kami yang nantinya akan lahir di dunia seperti punggung siripmu sendiri."

"Karena mereka _memang_ bawahanku, Tony. Aku sudah bilang, aku dari abad 20. Sedangkan aku yang sekarang berada di abad 19. Tenanglah, anakmu dan yang lainnya akan menjadi pahlawan besar nantinya, termasuk aku tentunya. Kalau kau bertanya aku ini siapa," aku memotong ketika Anthony membuka paruhnya untuk bicara. "Aku adalah pemimpin mereka bertiga; anak kalian yang nantinya, anakmu kauberi bernama Kowalski, anak Peter bernama Private, sedangkan anak Robin bernama Rico. Aku Skipper, pemimpin dari tim _Penguins_, tim kami. Ayahku bernama Christopher dan sering dipanggil Chris dan Ibuku—" aku berhenti. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Aku melirik pada Anthony dan melihatnya _shock_.

"Chri-Christopher? Kau-kau tidak bercanda, bukan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Loh, aku bilang yang sesungguhnya. Aku dari masa depan, jika kau tidak tahu."

"Ta-tapi," Anthony tergagap, terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan apa yang mau dikatakannya. "Tapi itu nama Kapten! Kapten biasa memanggil dirinya Chris dan kami pun biasanya juga memanggilnya begitu! Dia akhir-akhir ini menyukai Hellen dan berniat untuk bertunangan segera sebelum perang dimulai!"

"Perang? Perang apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kapten terlibat konflik dengan para lumba-lumba yang menyebut diri mereka 'ilmuwan hitam' dan berniat untuk mengambil alih pemerintahan Antartika. Karena Kapten tidak mau konflik menyebar dan perang besar akan segera dimulai, Kapten akhirnya meminta Jenderal untuk mengirim telegram pada mereka supaya gencatan senjata dan bicara baik-baik agar tidak ada yang terluka. Dan sekarang pun Kapten masih menunggu balasan dari mereka karena belum ada jawaban."

Benar juga. Jika dihubungkan dengan Ibu yang meninggal di perang sebelum aku menginjak bumi, berarti bisa dipastikan bahwa Ibu meninggal di perang ini. "Kapan perang akan dimulai?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Perang direncanakan akan dimulai tanggal 23 Desember—bulan depan dari sekarang."

Tepat seperti dugaanku; perang ini dimulai di musim dingin yang sering disebut penduduk Antartika sebagai _Antartic Winter War_. Perang ini memakan banyak korban termasuk Ibu, sedangkan ibu teman-temanku diungsikan ke pulau terdekat agar tidak terkena dampak perang. Peter—Ayah Private, Robin—Ayah Rico, Anthony dan Ayahku menjadi satu-satunya yang menjadi penyelamat setelah ditemukan oleh sang jenderal yang beberapa hari kemudian meninggal karena asma—penyakit turunannya—yang menyerangnya karena menyadari bahwa banyak dari bawahannya yang menjadi korban.

Aku mendesah, mengingat semua kenangan terberat dan cerita sedih yang diceritakan padaku dulu. Kurasa yang lain juga akan merasa kehilangan...

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Penguins of Madagascar corner:**

Author : "CUT! Yak, bagus semuanya! Kita akan pindah ke chapter 3!"

Skipper : (ke Author) "Eh, gimana hasil syuting kali ini?"

Author : "Lumayan. Tapi kali itu sepi, sih. Setiap aku pergi ke fandom PoM selalu kosong kotak _review_-nya. Kuharap kali ini masih ada yang nge-_review_..."

Skipper : "Yang percaya, katakan..."

Author : "AMIEN!"

Kowalski : "Hoi!"

Skipper & Author : (menoleh ke belakang)

Kowalski : "Kita muncul segmen kapan, nih? Udah lama banget kita nungguin!"

Private : "Mending jangan syuting, deh! Aku masih mau sama _Lunacorn_-ku!"

All : (_death glare_)

Private : (dengan sangat polosnya) "Apa?"

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hola, minna! I'm back dengan chapter selanjutnyaaaa! \(=o=)/ Maap dengan apdet yang sangat lama inih. Karena saya ada fic laen yang terlintas di kepala saya, saya langsung aja ngetik tanpa ampun ke word dan tanpa memedulikan The Moon Chronicles inih! Aaaaaaah... ampuni saya yang kejam iniiiiih! apalagi tambah pulsa modem saia abiss biss gegara—entahlah, tiba2 langsung abis... =3=**

**Trus saya blom bisa lanjutin chap 3 krn kemaren ada UKK dan saya hrs ajar berat! Saya hrs naik kls! Ganbatte kudasai! 6(^o^)9**

**Omong2, bek tu stori. Yg chapter dua kali ini masih belom menampakkan Kowalski, Private dan Rico karena emang spesialis saya adalah Skipper, sang ketua paling nge-TOP seantero PoM! *rabid fangirl* :D maap bagi para Kowalski Private and Rico FC, soalnye saya emang gregetan banget ama Skipper. Abis keren banget, sih... *guling-guling di lantai, mau cium Skipper, digeplak Skipper* tapi chap selanjutnya bakalan ada mrk bertiga. Tapi dikit gara2 yg ada di kepala saia cuman Skipper and Skipper aja.. LOL :D**

**Saya berterima kasih pada **** .Snape**** karena telah mereview fic ini... huhuhu... fandom ini sepi bgt akan review...T.T thx bgt bwt reviewnya dan ttg deg2an itu... wkwkwkw:D tapi ini udh apdet kok...**

**Eniwei, saya takkan banyak cing-cong (udah banyak cing-cong inih!) dan lebih baik sekian dari note ini. Yang note chapter 1 itu mending jangan hiraukan. Just RnR, plis?**

**P.S: btw, caranya nge-delete fic yg ngga kepake itu gimana, yah? Caranya ngeupdate fic laen yg baru gimana, yah? *super gaptek*saya sempet ga bisa apdet cepet gegara ga tau gmn caranya apdet chap 2... :p +.+a**


	3. Chapter 3

Sementara itu, jauh di abad 20, di kebun binatang Central Park...

**Kowalski's PoV**

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang cukup cerah di Manhattan. Daerah Central Park berawan gelap, bahkan sempat gerimis. Awan gelap itu terus bergerak melewati kebun binatang Central Park dan menghujani tempat ini. Seluruh habitat basah terkena titik-titik air yang jatuh dari awan; habitat berang-berang, lemur, gajah, gorila, badak, _flamingo_, simpanse, bahkan habitat kita yang ada kolamnya.

Di bagian _platform_-nya basah dan di beberapa sudut tergenang air. Sedangkan kolamnya sedikit demi sedikit volumenya bertambah menyebabkan tepian air kolam meninggi. Bahkan mangkuk ikan yang masih terisi seekor ikan itu pun tergenang air hujan. Hujan makin lama makin deras dan jalan-jalan paving tergenang air.

Kurasa ini bukanlah hari yang baik...

.

.

.

_Penguins of Madagascar_

The Moon Chronicles: Return to The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. Kalau aku punya, aku pasti udah nyruh Kowalski buat mesin pembuat manusia dan mereka jadi cowok2 keren! Kyaaaa! *rabid fangirl

Warning: alay, abal, gaje, bin ajaib. OOC, Misstypos, ada OC baru—buatan saya, loh!—ijo royo-royo, kayanya ga pairing sama sekali, genre friendship dan family, dll lah pokoknya! Bagi penggemar yuri, yaoi, maupun hentai, disarankan menekan tombol back ato close! Don't like? Ya don't read, dong! Gitu aja kok repot? Flames? Hahahahaha :D **not allowed**!

_Summary: setelah insiden yang tak terelakkan tersebut terjadi, Skipper melesat menuju ke 28 tahun yang lalu. Ia ditemukan pingsan oleh ayah Kowalski. Ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, ayah Kowalski dan kedua ayah rekannya, bahkan ibunya yang meninggal karena perang bahkan sebelum Skipper sendiri lahir. Bersama dengan ayahnya yang waktu itu bahkan masih muda dan keras kepala, mereka berusaha untuk menghindari—atau memenangkan?—Antartic Winter War yang disebabkan oleh para lumba-lumba yang menyebut diri mereka 'ilmuwan'. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Still Kowalski's PoV**

"Hujan makin deras," gumam Private dari dalam markas. "Kurasa Skippah sedang berteduh di suatu tempat di sana..."

Aku tidak memikirkan perkataan Private. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Skipper. Apa yang terjadi? Di mana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku berusaha berpikir positif tapi pikiran-pikiran negatif itu terus saja menghantuiku. Tenang, Kowalski, tenang! Skipper pasti baik-baik saja! Dia bisa jaga diri, seperti biasa.

Aku melirik sekeliling; Private sedang menatap air kolam yang makin meninggi. Cukup mengagetkan bagiku. Hari ini dan pada jam ini _channel_ TV _Lunacorn_ kesukaannya sedang menunggu, dan dia malah menatap ke luar jendela. Yah, insiden itu mungkin membuatnya _shock_. Sedangkan Rico, aku melihatnya duduk di meja, meninggalkan boneka kesayangannya Ms. Perky. Marlene bahkan sempat bertanya di mana Skipper dan terpaksa aku harus berbohong bahwa dia sedang bertugas.

Aku sangat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku mencoba mengingat semua insiden itu secara keseluruhan. Pertama, secercah sinar muncul dari balik alas batu yang menopang msein waktu itu. Setelah kami memeriksa, ternyata seekor pinguin muncul di sana. Kedua, reaksi aneh Skipper. Dia seakan _shock_ dengan pinguin yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di atas sana. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah: siapa pinguin itu? Ketiga, ketika pinguin tak dikenal itu menekan sesuatu di mesin itu, Skipper langsung saja meluncur tanpa banyak cing-cong, seakan khawatir pinguin asing itu kenapa-kenapa. Keempat, sinar biru raksasa muncul dan menarik semuanya ke pusat sinar itu. Skipper ikut tertarik dan, _poof_! Dia hilang. Dan muncul dua pertanyaan di kepalaku; siapa pinguin itu, dan apa hubungan Skipper dengannya? Dua hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuketahui sampai sekarang. Dimana Skipper sekarang?

Tunggu, mungkin jika aku memeriksa ulang mesin kuno itu tentang kemana perginya Skipper, mungkin saja kita bisa melacaknya ke mana dan tahun kapan dia pergi! Yang hanya kubutuhkan hanyalah...

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Third person**

"Bicara dengan kapten?" tanya Anthony kaget. "Apa kau yakin? Kapten bukanlah orang yang terbuka dan mau saja diajak bicara oleh orang lain."

"Asal kau beritahu aku di mana dia, aku akan sangat berterima kasih," sahut Skipper. "Dan saat ini, aku benar-benar _harus_ bicara dengannya! Bukannya mengejek, tetapi kau memang tidak ada urusannya denganku dan dia."

Anthony menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kurasa kau akan tahu di akhir nanti. Aku yakin teman-temanku akan datang ke sini dan menjemputku pulang sedangkan kau akan terkejut melihat anakmu sendiri yang bahkan belum lahir."

"Aku bukannya melarang, nak. Tapi kurasa Kapten takkan mau menemui siapapun saat ini, termasuk kau. Kapten terlihat sangat _stress_ menunggu jawaban dari pihak yang bersangkutan dan belum ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari mereka."

"Biar kutebak; mereka itu pasti—"

"Ya, sekelompok lumba-lumba yang menyebut diri mereka 'ilmuwan hitam.' Dengan peralatan perang mereka yang canggih, mereka berniat untuk menguasai pemerintahan dan basis militer, dan Kapten benar-benar kewalahan menanganinya. Makanya pihak kita berniat untuk gencatan senjata dan menyarankan agar jangan berperang. Tapi yang namanya musuh tentu saja tidak akan langsung menyetujui begitu saja, tentunya."

Skipper mengangguk mengerti. "Dan makanya saat ini aku harus bicara dengan kaptenmu. Sekarang juga. Ini urusan pribadi."

"Kau yakin? Aku sama sekali tidak mau mengganggu urusanmu dengan Kapten; apapun itu. Tapi kusarankan agar jangan menemuinya dulu."

"Anthony," ujar Skipper tegas. Nada yang dipakainya sama seperti nada yang dipakai Kapten Anthony ketika sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat. "Biarkan aku menemuinya."

Anthony berpikir sejenak, lalu mendesah keras. Sama seperti Kaptennya yang keras kepala, lebih baik kabulkan permintaan anak ini saja daripada berargumen lebih lanjut. "Huft, sudahlah. Apa boleh buat?" gumamnya mengalah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya lagi?" tanya Private tidak percaya. "Tapi kau yang bilang bahwa mesin itu tidak bisa diperbaiki dengan alat-alat modern. Kalau diperbaiki dengan alat-alat modern, mesin itu bisa..."

"Meledak, aku tahu itu," lanjut Kowalski. "Tapi aku tidak bilang bahwa mesin itu tidak bisa diperbaiki dengan alat-alat kuno, kan?" Kowalski segera melesat ke dalam lab meninggalkan Private yang cengo dan Rico yang agaknya mengerti situasinya.

"Tunggu, jadi...," ujar Private bingung.

"Yup, aku masih punya peralatan kunoku yang dulu masih kubawa sampai di sini," lanjut sang ilmuwan. "Kalau tidak salah aku masih mempunyainya dan kusimpan di—" Kowalski membuka sebuah pintu. "—di gudang."

"Kau masih membawanya?" tanya Private tidak percaya.

"K'pan kau bhawa?" tanya Rico.

"Sudah dulu sekali," jawab Kowalski. "Sejak aku jadi wakilnya, kalau tidak salah." Ia menutup kembali pintu gudang tersebut. "Yah, lebih baik kita cari kotak peralatannya nanti saja. Sekarang yang hanya kita butuhkan hanyalah bulu Skipper."

Private melongo. "Bulu?"

"Sehelai bulu Skipper," ulang Kowalski. "Kalau kau tanya untuk apa, bulu itu mengandung banyak info—semua informasi—semua tentangnya. Walaupun hanya satu bulu, bulu tersebut mengandung miliaran DNA yang juga mempunyai miliaran informasi tentang bobot, bebet, dan bibit semua tentang si pemilik."

Hening sejenak. Kowalski berpaling pada Rico dan Private. "Paham?"

Rico mengangguk dan Private menggeleng. Kowalski mendesah. "Terserah, deh. Pokoknya yang hanya kita butuhkan hanyalah bulu Skipper." Kowalski berjalan menuju pembaringan sang komandan. "Kurasa ada di sekitar..." Kowalski membolak-balikkan bantal si pemilik sebelum meneriakkan satu kata:

"_Eureka_!"

Rico dan Private berdiri tegak. "Apa? Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Private bertubi-tubi.

Kowaski berpaling pada mereka dan menunjukkan mereka berdua sehelai bulu berwarna hitam legam. "Inilah yang kita butuhkan," ujar Kowalski percaya diri—dengan senyum yang mengembang di paruhnya.

Private menatapnya dengan kagum. "Waa... jadi kita hanya membutuhkan sehelai bulu itu?"

"Yup," Kowalski mengangguk. "Dengan ini, aku akan melacak keberadaan Skipper setelah aku selesai memperbaiki mesin itu dengan peralatan kunoku. Kurasa memang butuh waktu lama, tapi aku yakin aku pasti akan selesai, segera!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Skipper's PoV**

Aku mengekor Anthony sementara kita terus berjalan menuju ke basis militer Antartika zaman dulu. Gedung berwarna putih didominasi warna biru keperakan itu benar-benar mengintimidasi bagi orang yang belum pernah ke basis militer sebelumnya. Tapi dari sudut aku melihatnya, gedung itu benar-benar besar dan kokoh, seperti barusan dibangun sebelumnya. Padahal dulunya basis militer Antartika sudah hancur lebur karena _Antarctic Winter War_ itu. Lalu selanjutnya direnovasi dan dijadikan asrama militer.

Aku menatapi gedung putih-biru-perak itu dengan seksama. Ternyata penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat seperti asrama militer zaman sekarang. Tapi setidaknya banyak diantara mereka yang memegang senjata.

Gedung itu mirip seperti bangunan iglo biasa; balok-balok es yang keras ditumpuk menjadi sebuah bangunan. Tapi dengan balkon mewah yang berdiri kokoh di sana, dan dengan logo basis militer Antartika, gedung itu bagaikan istana megah. Yah, kurasa itu hanya pendapatku saja. Kurasa gedung itu mempunyai tiga lantai atau lebih.

Dulu aku hanya melihat gedung ini sebagai gedung yang hancur lebur. Tapi ketika aku pertama melihatnya sebelum hancur, aku benar-benar kagum dengan tempat ini.

Anthony dan aku berjalan melewati anak tangga lebar berwarna putih, lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu mahoni super besar. Seorang penjaga pintu bersenjata memberi hormat pada Anthony.

"Selamat siang, Pak!" ujar sang penjaga. "Anda telah diberikan Kapten cuti seminggu ini. Ada alasan Anda kembali ke sini?"

"Ya ampun, Mikey," sahut Anthony. "Aku heran denganmu; aku hanya kembali ke sini sebentar dan kau menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu? Ayolah, mana rasa senangnya?"

"Saya hanya melaksanakan tugas saya, Pak."

Anthony melirik padaku, lalu berbisik, "tetap di belakangku." Ia mengulurkan siripnya dan mendesakku agar tetap di belakangnya.

Ia kembali pada si penjaga. "Mikey, kau tahu di mana Pete?" tanyanya sopan.

"Private Peter sedang berada di dalam, Pak," jawab si penjaga dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak keberatan jika aku menemuinya sebentar," sahut Anthony sambil menggiringku—dan mencegah keberadaanku diketahui—ke dalam. Pintu besar itu pun ditutup dan kami berada di dalam ruangan—yang tampaknya seperti aula—yang super lebar.

Aku menatap semua ornamen yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya sangat mengagumkan dan aku belum pernah melihat aula basis militer seperti ini sebelumnya! Semua pilar dan lantai—semuanya putih salju dengan sedikit warna perak di dalamnya. Begitu menyenangkan rasanya berada di dalam basis militer yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya!

"Kurasa kau belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini?" tanya Anthony.

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, sebenarnya basis militer ini dulunya aku pandang sebagai gedung yang sudah hancur karena perang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, beberapa tahun setelahnya—tepat setelah aku kehilangan ayahku, basis militer ini direnovasi dan dijadikan asrama militer. Seorang jendral menemukanku dan memasukkanku ke dalam sana."

Anthony melebarkan mata turqoise-nya. "Basis ini akan jadi asrama militer?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya."

"Tony!" seseorang memanggil Anthony! Aku dan Anthony terdiam. Tadi itu aksen _British_! Dan sepertinya ada tapak kaki yang mendekat ke arah kita!

"Skipper, tetap di belakang!" seru Anthony panik. Aku pun—yang juga panik—segera sembunyi di belakang Anthony.

Seekor pinguin muda—tapi kelihatan lebih tua dariku—berperawakan seperti Private, mendekat ke arah kita, terutama Anthony. "Hey, Tone! Kukira kau masih di rumah. Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Ada tugas lagi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, ya, Pete...," Anthony berusaha untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "Aku bukannya ada tugas, sih. Hanya saja...," Anthony melirik padaku. Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku—jangan beritahu aku di sini.

Anthony kelihatan pasrah sekali. Dia mendesah, dan akhirnya berkata, "aku harus bertemu dengan Kapten, atas kemauannya." Anthony menunjukku.

Wajahku yang semula tegang berubah menjadi horor. Kenapa dia malah menunjukku?! Si pemuda pinguin di depannya menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya berseri-seri—entah kenapa. "Waah!" serunya girang. "Siapa anak ini?"

Anthony mendesah lagi. "Kau takkan percaya jika kuceritakan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya."

Aku menyadari apa yang dikatakan Anthony, aku berpaling padanya—tersinggung. "Hey!" seruku tidak terima.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Pete pada Anthony.

"Rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tahu," jawab Anthony ketus.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Pete kecewa.

"Belum," lanjut Anthony.

"Iya, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kau akan tahu nantinya," jawab Anthony. "Sekarang, kami permisi dulu. Kami harus menemui Kapten. Kapten masih di kantornya, kukira?"

"Iya, dia masih mendekam di sana," jawab Pete agak canggung. "Tapi sebelumnya beritahu namanya, dong!" Akhirnya, aku dan Anthony diikuti oleh Peter menuju ke kantor Ayah.

"Kasih tahu namanya, dong! Kasih tahu! Kalau tidak, nanti kabung ermen-emer—atau apalah namanya itu—aku curi, loh!" serunya mendesak.

"Namanya _tabung erlenmeyer_, Peter. Kau takkan bisa mencurinya karena kau _pun_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tabung erlenmeyer," ujar Anthony ketus. "Dan tidak untuk namanya."

"Tony! Kau berhutang padaku seratus dollar! Setidaknya beritahu namanya, dong!"

"Sudah kukatakan; aku tidak akan memberitahumu namanya! Lagian aku tidak punya hutang apa-apa darimu, Peter!"

Baiklah, argumen ini sudah membuatku muak. Aku hanya bisa mendesah, berjalan, di depan sini, sambil mendengarkan argumen tidak jelas dari kedua pinguin yang ada di belakangku ini—berdebat hanya masalah nama_ku_! Bisakah kalian percaya itu? Bagaimana rasanya kalau nama kalian diperdebatkan seperti itu? Aku bisa gila kalau terus berlama-lama di sini...

"Hoi! Tony!" suara berat terdengar dari depan. Seekor pinguin tinggi dan kekar—berperawakan seperti Rico dengan jambul di kepalanya, tapi tak ada codet—mendekat ke arah kita. Ketika itu, pria pinguin itu tertegun melihatku di sirip Anthony—yang masih berdebat dengan Peter.

Anthony dan Peter tertegun menemui pria pinguin di depannya—yang masih tertegun menatapku. Anthony pun menjadi panik, "ah! Ro-Robin! Sejak kapan—"

"Tony...," pria itu memulai, masih menatapku dengan—menurutku—aneh. Lalu dia berteriak panik, "DARIMANA KAU DAPAT ANAK ITU?!"

'Dapat?' Dia kira aku pinguin pungut apa? Bisa-bisanya semua memanggilku dengan panggilan 'anak.' Apa aku masih muda dibanding dengan semua yang ada di sini, sih?!

"Tenang, Robin! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" seru Anthony menenangkan.

"Ah, bagus! Aku bisa mendengar namanya!" ujar Peter.

"Tidak dengan nama, Pete!" balas Anthony.

"Tony! Kau tahu bahwa Kapten tidak menerima anak-anak di sini! Apalagi kau yang memungutnya dan membawanya ke sini! Mau kemana kau dan anak itu?! Jangan bilang kau mau memperkenalkan anak itu pada Kapten!" seru Robin panik.

Sedangkan aku di sini, dipanggil seenaknya dengan 'nak' itu sudah membuatku naik darah. Segera aku melepaskan rangkulan Anthony dan maju menghadapnya. "Heh! Dari sudut mana aku terlihat seperti anak kecil bagimu, hah?!" seruku tidak terima.

"Heh, dari sudut manapun kau _memang_ anak kecil, _bocah_!" balasnya dengan pedas.

"Maumu apa dengan memanggilku 'bocah', hah?! Kau mau berantem?!"

"Oh! Kau mau berantem?! Silahkan, akan kuladeni dengan senang hati, _bocah_!"

"Kau—" belum selesai aku membalas, sebuah dehaman familiar menggema di seluruh lorong. Suara tapak kaki menggema, memenuhi lorong itu. Aku membeku, panik—sekaligus bersiap-siap dengan siapa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Dan dia datang, sesosok pinguin berperawakan sepertiku mendekat ke arah kami. Alisnya mengkerut—tanda tidak senang. Kedua siripnya dirangkul di belakang punggungnya. Mata biru es dingin itu menatap tajam kami semua—seakan kami akan di-_scan_ satu-persatu. Tapi sosok itu adalah sosok yang benar-benar kurindukan semenjak itu, sebelum aku dimasukkan ke dalam asrama militer.

"Ada masalah apa ini?" tanya sang pinguin—suara beratnya menggema di seluruh lorong. Aku menatap pinguin itu dengan tidak percaya. Semua dari sosok itu persis sama seperti Ayah.

"Kapten Chris!" seru Robin panik.

"Ah! Kapten!" Peter segera memberi hormat.

"Pak!" Anthony kaget dan segera merangkulku. Tapi waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak merasakan rangkulannya. Yang kufokuskan hanyalah sosok yang berdiri tepat di depanku, sosok yang sebenarnya adalah Ayah.

"Ayah...," bisikku tidak percaya.

Hari ini, tepat di basis militer Antartika yang belum pernah kulihat gedungnya, aku menemukan Ayahku yang meninggal sebelum aku dewasa, berdiri tepat di depan mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Penguins of Madgascar corner**

Author : "CUT! Oke, semua! Scene yang bagus, Skipper! Kita akan lanjut ke chapter 4! Bergerak, semuanya!"

Skipper : "Huft, aku harus menahan beban dengan panggilan 'nak' di setiap segmen..."

Kowalski : "Itu lebih mending daripada harus dipanggil 'paman' di setiap segmen. Kau akan merasa lebih tua nantinya..."

Private : "Aku pernah mengintip ke kotak review, kenapa yang me-review hanya seorang?"

Author : "Entahlah, sekarang PoM sudah nggak populer lagi... aku yang author juga sedih..."

Skipper : "Kita tidak bisa begini terus! Ayo, semangat! Siapa tahu chapter ini akan jadi semarak!"

Kowalski : "Betul kata Skipper. Kita harus lebih berjuang lagi."

Rico : "YAHOOO!" (lari dan merusak properti studio)

Author : "WOI! Rico! Harga kameranya mahal tahu?!"

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hola, minna-san! Saya apdet kilat krn barusan dpt inspirasi. Klo ngga cepet-cepet ditulis, nanti malah keburu ilang.. ancur, deh semua usaha saya... T.T**

**Btw, ini para Kowalski Private and Rico FC... saya sdh memunculkan kembali bawahan-bawahan Skipper dengan selamat, damai sentosa *plak! (damai apanya? Orang konfliknya aja blom diketik, kok...)**

**Mau ngomong apalagi, ya? Yah, pokoknya jangan ada yg berani nge-flame! Soalnya aku ngga punya fire hydrant! Nanti ffn kebakaran lagi.. =="a**

**Akhir kata, RnR plis...**


End file.
